How to steal from Berk
by xXrebelgirl07Xx
Summary: Hiccup disappeared from Berk after the Nadder incident. Five years later Hiccup and Toothless are living a nomadic life, flying through the skies until the Berserkers captures them. Dagur makes them a deal that he will let them go if they steal the Ancient Sword of Berk, the chief's sword that have been passed down for many generations. Will they be able to do it?
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

For once Hiccup was willingly to admit that everyone was right, he was not a Viking. He never was and never would be the Viking everyone expected him to be. He was different in every way, he saw and thought things differently. That's probably why when he shot down a Night Fury, the holy offspring of lightning and death itself, he couldn't kill it. Instead he grew curious over the creature and he named Toothless, who became his first and only best friend.

Even though he had Toothless and managed give back his ability to fly again, he couldn't continue walking around Berk acting like he belonged there. He knew it and Toothless knew it. It was hard enough that he was failing miserable in dragon training, trying with small hope to please his dad. The worst thing about it was when he was told out in public about how much of a screw-up and disappointment he was as a Viking. Astrid had told him off after she managed to save them both from the Deadly Nadder and said:

"Is this some kind of a joke to you? Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on."

He already knew which side he was on, Astrid's words were only a clear reminder to his insecurity and confusion. However there was still a large part of him that was compassionate and caring towards his dad, Gobber and the rest of the village. He would still be betraying them even if he stayed, after all he went against every tradition they have ever known and he couldn't continue lying about what is his life.

That's why he was leaving the only place he had ever known, not for the sake of keeping his dragon a secret, but to keep the people he cared for safe and happy from everything he stood for. He owned them that, after all the trouble he had caused them over the years. He owned mostly to his dad and Gobber, who always seemed to try to protect him and forced to clean up his mess every time one of his inventions or he went against orders. Despite the fact that neither of them truly understood Hiccup with his ideas and ways, he knew they loved him deeply even if they didn't show it. But right now that love wasn't enough for him anymore.

That's why during the night when every one else was asleep Hiccup began packing up. He would only bring the most necessary things with him, food, water, his tool belt and notebook, sketches of Toothless and his prosthetic and his dagger. After he had cleaned up everything he left behind two notes, one for his dad and one for Gobber, at least giving them an idea of where he was and why he left, hoping that they wouldn't worry too much. Then he and Toothless left the isle of Berk into the dark night without even taking a glance back.

* * *

Stoick the Vast was on a ship, returning back to Berk after the terrible attempt of trying to find the dragons' nest. Both his pride and respect was slightly damaged from the incident, so he was hopeful that Gobber had been more successful with dragon training. He hoped nothing had happened to his son while he was away. Who was he kidding? Something always happens when Hiccup is involved. He knew his son didn't do screw things up intentionally, but Hiccup was difficult to understand even more to keep control over. Still he loved his son every much, despite not showing it visibly. After all he was the last treasure from his long lost wife, and he was not ready to lose him to dragons or anything else.

When the ship was reached the docks he knew something was wrong. Everyone that met up avoided looking at him, and they all had a sad face like someone had just died. Stoick didn't think too much of it, but when he saw that the saddest person on the docks were Gobber. He quickly began to worry. Meanwhile Gobber was staring down at his feet (or should he rather say foot plus an prosthetic foot), waiting to gather his courage to tell Stoick whatever new he had that was so horrible. Stoick jumped off the ship and walk over to Gobber. Gobber was still unwilling to tell what was going on, so Stoick took the first step and asked:

"Gobber, what going on? Is it Hiccup?"

The thought that it was something wrong with Hiccup, made Stoick worried. Had his son really died during dragon training as he had assumed he would?

"He's gone," Gobber mumbled quietly.

"What?" Stoick said baffled. "What do you mean gone?"

"He's gone Stoick, I don't know where the lad is. We have searched everywhere for him and found nothing," Gobber said exasperated. "The only thing I found was a letters, one for you and one for me."

Gobber handed me thin paper and I took it with fear of whatever was on it. I hoped to find a detailed letter with an explanation from Hiccup, something that was very typical with him, but when I began to read the letter I was saddened by its content:

_Dad_

_I'm sorry. First of all I want to thank you and Gobber for always protect and care for me, and I hope that you will find a better heir than me to continue keeping the village safe. Please don't try to find me. But know one thing I didn't leave because I hate you or anyone else in the village. _

_Hiccup _

For the second time in my life I felt like entire Midgard had fallen apart. My son. My sarcastic, stubborn and defiant son was gone. He left with no explanation and without telling anyone, why would he do something like this? The more I wondered the more I began to realize that I don't really know my son at all if he felt that he needed to leave Berk. Whatever the reason was I knew one thing. I would never get to see my boy again.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So that's the prologue of a new story, and this is my first time writing a HTTYD story so I hope you like it. Please review, follow, favorite or whatever if you want me to continue this story. I will be busy writing on my other stories, but I will finish them. **

**Yours sincerely xXrebelgirl07Xx **


	2. We get captured by a lunatic tribe

**1) We get captured by a lunatic tribe **

"You want to give it another shot bud," Hiccup smiled behind his mask that covered his face. Toothless on the other hand wasn't happy about trying the suggestion again. However Hiccup reassured him that it was going to go fine, so the midnight black dragon didn't argue and let his best friend and rider slide down from the saddle in mid-air.

Hiccup and Toothless were 'goofing off' doing free flying, which normally included doing what would be considered dangerous stunts like falling in mid-air. However in order to test various inventions made by Hiccup, they needed to test them out even if they were dangerous ideas.

Toothless followed after Hiccup as he was falling down, luckily Hiccup had made a prosthetic that Toothless could maneuver on his own, Hiccup continued to fall before spreading his arms and his outfit opens a squirrel jacket making it possible for him to glide.

"YEAH!" Hiccup shouts in excitement and happiness, Toothless follow his rider's happiness by shooting plasma blasts in the air. Hiccup managed to steer his gliding to avoid getting his by the blasts. "THIS IS AMAZING!"

They continued to glide until a mountain appeared on their route, and unfortunately Hiccup that he couldn't steer away to avoid crashing into the mountain. "Okay, no longer amazing! TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup yelled out for his dragon, still having time to give off a clever comment. Toothless hurried down, so he was underneath Hiccup when his rider pulled back his squirrel jacket and took his seat on Toothless's saddle. They steered away from the mountain and began flying back to their camp, both tired and happy over the day's adventures, as they liked to call it.

* * *

They were sitting near the campfire, cooking their dinners when Hiccup asked Toothless:

"So bud, where do we go now?

They have been on the move for five years now, never settling in on an island or a village they could call otherwise home. Because to Hiccup, the only home was Berk and Berk was the last place he ever could or wanted to return to. Hiccup could never return to Berk, even if he wanted to, not if it meant putting not only Toothless in danger, but himself as well knowing that he was probably branded as a traitor and outcast anyway.

Hiccup was holding his handmade map over every island that they knew and had visited. He looked over to see if his friend wanted to state his opinion on the subject, but the dragon only concentrated on scratching the itch under his armpit. Hiccup smiled over Toothless's ability to put his full attention on fish, itchy places and Hiccup, all in that order so it would seem. Still Hiccup knew that when the situation called upon it his best friend would always be there for him, which went both ways between the two of them. He patted his dragon and said, "Itchy armpit it is, and we leave in the morning."

Toothless purred as an agreement over the decision, before returning back to eating his fish. Hiccup put the map away and began eating his fish, while making small conversations with his dragon. Sure, it wasn't the same as when he interacted with humans, but he preferred Toothless's company more than human interaction. Still despite having Toothless as a companion, he couldn't help miss his dad, Gobber, Astrid and even Snotlout and the rest of the village. He often wondered if they were okay and that if they even missed him, but he quickly brushed it off. There is no way they would miss a failure and useless mistake like him, no matter if they cared about him or not. All he had was Toothless, and that was enough for the both of them.

* * *

Toothless was at his happiness when he was soaring in the sky, especially with Hiccup by his side. Today was travel-flying, meaning reaching Itchy armpit without any dangerous stunts along the way. They met many dragons along the way both in the sky and in the sea; all the dragons greeted them due to the fact that they have known each other for years as they continued on. Their flying was so relaxed and free that they didn't notice the ship that was floating on the water, waiting to shoot them down.

Toothless was just about to leap down when all of a sudden a net is thrown over them. Hiccup couldn't concentrate to move Toothless's tail because he was panicking from the surprise attack, so they fell down straight into the ocean. The last thing Hiccup remembered before he lost consciousness was looking at the ship that came closer towards them and the ship distinctively looked like a berserker ship, which means they were in big trouble.

* * *

Hiccup's eyes opened fast and disoriented after remembering the berserker ship. He looked around to find himself alone in a jail cell. Where was Toothless? Was he okay or had they killed him already? No, he had to think that his friend was okay, he thought to himself as he stood up and looked around the cell and what was on the other side of the bars. Unfortunately there wasn't much to look at due to the dim lights from torches. However it didn't take long before one of the berserkers came down to pick him up.

"Come on, Dagur want to see you and your dragon companion," said the berserker, before pushing Hiccup up the stairs and leading him towards the Great Hall (or at least something that could be considered the Great Hall).

* * *

It was just their luck to be captured by the lunatic tribe, who killed people and dragons for a fun without any remorse. When Hiccup entered the hall, he immediately saw Toothless chained to the floor with no possible way to escape. He was glad that Toothless was okay, for now at least, but he couldn't be sure when his attention shifted towards the leader of the berserkers. Dagur, the young leader of the Berserker tribe, was the most deranged and the biggest lunatic you could ever meet. He was just as tall as Hiccup with more muscles and small reddish brown beard. He appeared to be pleasant on most occasions, but everyone knew that it was just a ruse of his more insane and violent personality.

"Ah, Hiccup. How nice to see you on my island," Dagur said with a smile, a very creepy smile you might add. "Even more with you riding on a dragon's back, more precisely a Night Fury."

"Yeah, you know. Things has changed the last couple of years," Hiccup answered, trying to act cool and relaxed even though he felt the exact opposite.

"Yes, I can see that. You're missing a leg, since the last time I saw you. What happened?"

"Emm…." Hiccup wasn't sure what to say, since he had lost his left leg after his battle with Red Death, who forced the dragons to raid the Vikings and feed her. After the battle he made himself a prosthetic, so he was still able to walk and fly Toothless. Yet he couldn't exactly tell Dagur the whole story, because he wouldn't believe Hiccup even if he had been there himself.

"Never mind. What I want to know is how you manage to control the dragon?"

Hiccup and Toothless didn't like that comment very well, so Toothless tried to bite one of the berserkers in the butt, however this proved to be very difficult since his mouth was covered. Hiccup on the other hand, refused to answer such question and instead asked:

"What is it you want Dagur?"

Dagur smiled a sinister smile before walking closer towards Hiccup, who began slowly to walk back the closer Dagur approached.

"I want you to get something for me."

Hiccup was uneasy, not just from Dagur's request, but the feeling he was having that there was something more behind the request.

"What is it you want me to get you, especially since you can't retrieve it yourself?"

"I want you to retrieve the Ancient Sword of Berk, and bring it to me."

"You want me to bring you what?!"

"The Ancient Sword of Berk, I believe you have heard of it. After all you are the heir to the Hairy Hooligans tribe, so it is an inheritance to you."

Hiccup knew exactly what Dagur was talking about; the sword had been passed down for generations to the chief of Berk. He had once seen the sword, since his dad rarely used the sword in battle. Many believed that it was handed down from Odin, the chief of the gods as well as the god of wisdom. The sword is said to be very powerful in the hands of the chief, but the sword would be totally useless if it's not in the hands of the true chief. So why would Dagur want that sword?

"But why would you want the sword, you can't use it unless you are the chief of Berk."

"That is not something you need to worry about, your duty is to retrieve the sword to me," Dagur stood five feet from Hiccup, and looked ready to pull up his dagger to slice his throat just to watch him die. However Dagur wouldn't risk killing the vessel to his plan, especially because of his reckless and violent personality.

"No, I'm not going to bring the sword to you," Hiccup refused. "Why should I even do as you say?"

"If you want to keep you and your dragon alive, then you shall do as I demand."

Why should I even bother do to so when you are going to kill me and him anyway?"

"What if I was to offer you two freedom after you retrieved it? Dagur suggested, knowing that it was an offer Hiccup couldn't refuse, especially if he wanted to spear his dragon from harm.

Hiccup didn't trust Dagur for a minute, he knew there was no way that he wouldn't let them go without being killed shortly after the deal would be fulfilled, but he couldn't let his friend be killed by Dagur's hands. He rather be dead than let anything happen to Toothless, that he promised himself when he left Berk. He would keep Toothless safe.

Hiccup looked at Toothless, who was angry and at the same time scared for the both of them. His dragon wasn't supposed to be killed by humans and he was certainly not supposed to be captured by them either. He was a free spirit, and Hiccup was even willing to go to Hel's gate just to keep his friend free and alive.

"You will let us go alive after we retrieved the sword to you," Hiccup looked into Dagur's eyes, eyes showed him both deception and murder, but he was willing to that chance for Toothless. "Do you promise me that?"

"I promise," Dagur agreed. "But if you try to escape or you do any tricks, then I will kill you and your dragon without hesitation. Agree?"

Of course there had to be a catch, Hiccup thought. But that doesn't matter; he had to do this for Toothless, even if his dragon would never forgive him for what he had done.

"Fine. We'll do it."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**New chapter, I hope you like it. I had some trouble getting the story going, but it seemed to work somewhat. Thank you for your reviews, follows/favorites. I will update as soon as I can. **

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	3. Our welcome party

**2) Our welcome party is to be sent to the arena**

To say Toothless was angry at Hiccup was an understatement. He was furious over his friend going along on this deal in exchange for their life and their freedom. So on the flight back to Berk Toothless ignored Hiccup while Hiccup apologized again and again for doing so. Toothless understood why he did it, but couldn't possibly understand why Hiccup wanted to return to Berk just to ensure their life and safety. His friend avoided Berk like a plague for five years, so why would he even go along with it know. They could always have escaped from the Viking tribe; he was fast enough to get rid of them in matter of seconds. So why would he do as the crazy chief Viking demanded from him? Hiccup must have known what was son his mind when he said quietly:

"I did it because if we just escaped from Dagur and the Berserkers, we would never be free from the constant worrying and fear from being caught and killed. Neither you nor I would like to live that way, especially since we left for that reason. So if I have to make a deal with a deranged monster for our life and freedom, then I will do it without hesitation."

Toothless didn't make a sound, but he understood Hiccup's motives. He would have probably done the same if he was a human of course, but since he was a dragon he would have killed the Vikings when he had the chance. Those Vikings are only lucky that he listened to his friend instead of listening to his instincts to kill them, and he wouldn't promise that he wouldn't try to harm them if they ever touched one single hair on his friend.

Hiccup patted on Toothless side while giving a reassuring smile, but they both knew that it was all just a ruse from showing how scared he was about returning home. The home he had left behind five years ago.

He looked behind him to see if the Berserker ship was still following them, and his assumption was correct when he saw the ship farther behind. They were far enough to not get spotted by any watchers from other tribes, but close enough to intervene in case the duo would try to escape. Hiccup took a deep sigh and turned his back on the skip, and looked on the road ahead and saw the isle of Berk. He hoped for Toothless and his own sake that people of Berk wasn't looking too closely at the sky, because they were bound to notice a midnight black dragon flying over Berk. They would probably kill them on sight, which was the first rule of dragon killing. No, they had to be careful and not draw attention to themselves. So they would need to find a place that no one else on Berk would be and search. But where could that be?

"Toothless lets land inside our cove," Hiccup said while looking carefully down on the ground beneath them to see if that no one was noticing them. No one seemed to look up, but that was probably because they were so high in the air making it was hard to see. "No one knows about it and wouldn't find us there."

Toothless purred in agreement and they glided down to their secret cove, where they first became best friends.

* * *

"It looks like nothing has been disturbed here since we left Berk," Hiccup looked around the cove. The rocks, the green moss and the small lake that was filled with fish was exactly the same as they left it five years ago. Hiccup was kind of glad that his dad or anyone else hadn't found this place, especially if they noticed the black dragons scales all over the cove. They would probably have thought a dragon killed him. Well, they probably thought he was dead by now and most likely killed by a dragon anyway, so he shouldn't feel hurt by the assumption. He told himself that thousand times in his mind, but knowing that his dad and everyone else didn't believe he could do something without disaster following him around and end up getting himself killed. No one believed in him and wouldn't even try to see who he really was, except for Toothless of course, and they would never see it if he had any say in it. "Are you even listening to me? Or are you just ignoring me because you are still mad at me."

Toothless was lying on the ground with no intention of standing up anytime soon, he was tired from flying and just wanted to rest. Hiccup understood his friend's wish for resting, so he said while trying act casual: "How about you get some rest and I'll go to the village to look around and maybe get some fish. What do you say Bud?"

When Toothless heard that suggestion he reacted defensive and certainly didn't want to let Hiccup enter that village that treated him terribly alone. He growled in protest and rose in attempt to keep Hiccup from leaving. Hiccup laughed at Toothless, mostly because he had his protective and possessive look on his face and also because his attention turned once he made the suggestion. Its funny how quick Toothless would change his mind, and Hiccup found the whole thing as sort of a game for him to play on Toothless.

"Come on Toothless, it's going to be fine," Hiccup reassured. "I'm just going to take look around and establish a better view of Berk's village life."

Toothless gave me the Look like he was telling him, "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"No-no I don't believe you are stupid, but I can't exactly take you with me into the village since Vikings tend to hate and kill dragons on sight. So I don't want to take any risks."

Toothless continued to give him the Look before his eyes dilated with pure concern over his friend, but this time didn't try to refuse him because he knew he wouldn't listen and it was the right thing to do. If Hiccup was determined to go to the village alone at least he could was to take some safety measures, so Toothless purred towards Hiccup's mask. Hiccup picked up the helmet and put it on along with the mask covering his face, this way no one would recognize him.

"Thanks Bud. I will be back before you know it, with huge basket filled with fish too," Hiccup smiled at his friend before leaving the cove. The shield he had used years ago was still in place making it difficult for anyone to enter or leave the cove, so Hiccup had to crawl under it in order to leave and then he disappeared from Toothless sight. Toothless lay down and looked into nothing. He was worried about leaving Hiccup alone in the village, but there was nothing he could do without exposing himself or Hiccup. Not that he cared if he exposed himself, but he knew Hiccup would like to keep a low profile about him being back here on Berk. Toothless hoped Hiccup for once wouldn't get himself in trouble and come back without any scratches or bruises on him. But what Toothless didn't know was that Hiccup would be caught in middle of the biggest trouble yet to come.

* * *

Walking towards the village began to seem more like a walk towards his doom, but strangely enough he was relaxed when he entered the village. Berk hadn't really changed the last five years with the exception of the new houses that was rebuilt because the dragon raids. The village was still sturdy and colorless, but what Hiccup found most strange was that there was almost no one in the village. Where could everyone be? Has dragons or an illness killed them all? Hiccup thought, but quickly pushed those thoughts away. There was no way they all were dead after all Vikings have stubbornness issues, they wouldn't die without a fight. That was when he heard voices and cheers from the arena. Hiccup wondered what was going on, so naturally he walked towards the arena. He had been glad that the ones in the village didn't take much notice to him as he walked in the village and towards the arena, but they were busy with whatever work they were doing.

* * *

When Hiccup reached the arena, he saw almost everyone in the village sitting on tribune cheering on what looked like a fight between Vikings to determine who was the strongest. He saw Hoark the Haggard, Burnthair the Broad, Phlegma the Fierce and the other Vikings, all-cheering on the on-going champion. He glanced over to see his father Stoick the Vast sitting on a small throne, overlooking the tournament. What surprised Hiccup was that his father looked so different after five years with his absence. His father had aged a lot despite being fifty years old; he had traces of gray hair and wrinkles like he was older. It was strange to see his father so different, it was like seeing a total different person instead of his father, but then again he never understood his father in the first place. Also even if he did he knew it wouldn't matter anyway since no matter what scenario was placed his father would never understand him. The sad part was that Hiccup didn't do much help for his father to understand him either when it certainly mattered, now look at how estranged their relationship was.

"Are you here for the tournament?" a voice asked, interrupting Hiccup's thoughts. Hiccup stiffened by the voice because he was far too aware who's voice it was and that could be considered a problem. It was Gobber the Belch, his mentor and his father's closest friend. "No-no," Hiccup stammered nervously, hoping for his own sake that Gobber would believe him and let him be. Unfortunately the gods must hate him at the moment since Gobber didn't believe him.

"Huh, since I don't believe you," Gobber looked at him suspiciously, almost certain there was something strange about him. Hiccup started to feel sweat running down from his forehead, but luckily he had his mask on so Gobber couldn't see him. "And the fact that you are dressed for a fight, I'll let you enter the tournament."

"No please, I'm not here to fight," Hiccup tried to protest, but it went in vain when Gobber opened up the hatch into the arena.

"You'll be fine, our champion fighter will see you as sick or weak and will probably go for the more Viking like fighters," Gobber smiled in good humor as he led Hiccup into the arena. "At first." Gobber gave him a slight push and went out of the arena and closed the hatch to the arena.

"Thank you for summing that up," Hiccup said sarcastically, as the hatch closed leaving him alone in the arena. Gobber stopped once he heard those words and turned around to look at the stranger. He was pretty sure he had those words before, but the question was where?

Gobber shrugged and left to go and meet Stoick, meanwhile Hiccup looked nervously around to see the whole tribune staring at his with curiosity and uncertainty. No one on Berk recognized this stranger, but they didn't think much of it since it didn't matter now. If he were an enemy of Berk, then he wouldn't be able to do any harm as long as their champion had something to say about it.

When Hiccup finally took his attention away from the tribune and looked at the person he was supposed to fight, he was shocked beyond recognition. This person was his own age and probably the one of the best fighters on Berk yet, but the worst thing was that he used to have certain feelings about her. The person in front of him with a sharp and dangerous axe was no one other than Astrid Hofferson, his former crush and probably one of the best dragon slayers on Berk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Here's the new chapter, so I hope you like it. I find this story somehow difficult to right unless I put my full focus on it and I have many times considered of not completing this, but since you all have been so supportive about this story I will continue to try writing this and hopefully complete this for you guys. Thank you for the reviews, favorite/followings, and please continue reviewing or whatever.**

**xXrebelgirl07Xx **


	4. This can't be good

**3) This can't be good…**

Stoick sat on the throne, overlooking the tournament when Gobber appeared next to him with a puzzled expression on his face. Normally Stoick wouldn't bother to question why his dear old friend had that face, but after Hiccup disappeared Stoick had changed in more ways than one.

"What's the matter Gobber?" Stoick asked, with grump voice. "Is there something wrong?"

"I don't know," Gobber looked around confused, unsure if whatever it was mattered or not. "It just that I keep thinking over what he said just before I left."

Stoick turned to see Gobber and trying to understand what he had just said, because he had gotten Stoick curious over whatever words had been exchanged.

"Who?" Stoick said.

"The next fighter," Gobber answered, before he pointed out the man who was standing in the arena. "He said something that reminded me of something that I can't recall. It was almost like I had heard it before."

Stoick nodded and looked over at the fighter in the arena. The lad was lean and slightly muscled and was covered in partly leather around his upper body with a type of armor along with arm brackets; his pants were dark brown and have straps around them with a leather boot on his right foot. Stoick noticed a prosthetic that was different from anything he had ever seen before, but what took Stoick's attention was the spiked mask covering his face. Stoick glanced between the lad and Gobber and was just as clueless as Gobber. He had never seen this person before and as chief it was his duty to know everyone and anyone who came to the village. So who was this young man in the arena?

"Do you know who it is?" Stoick asked, slightly skeptical over this unknown man in the arena. He was chief of Berk and he knew everyone in the village, but this man didn't remind Stoick of anyone who lived on Berk. This made him think that the man was an outsider. Did any of their enemies try to get into Berk using him as a distraction?

"Nope," Gobber said, while popping the 'p' in careless manner. "But if he is an enemy then getting killed in the arena might be suitable punishment for entering Berk in the first place."

Stoick nodded in agreement, but he didn't think it was suitable for the stranger to just be sent to fight his youngest and strongest warrior. There was the possibility that this lad could be a good fighter despite his physique. No, the best way to make things difficult for a stranger is to challenge him with something unexpected and Stoick already had an idea of how to do it.

"Gobber, what do you think if we made this match more interesting?"

* * *

Hiccup was actually shivering down to his pants in fear of fighting Astrid. Not that he was afraid of her, since he had met more dangerous and fearful enemies away from Berk than he could count, but more or less intimidated by her tough and beautiful exterior. She had most certainly matured during the five years he had been gone. Her blonde hair was more neatly and was parted to her left with her hair still braided in the back. She wore more fur now around her shoulders, which took a form of a hood, along with replacing her blue-gray shirt with a red shirt. Her beloved shoulder pads was still there, but her armbands were larger and with fur. And of course she still had the axe Hiccup had made for her thirteenth birthday, and it was currently ready to slice him to pieces with it. Hiccup wished that Toothless was here, his dragon would surely have enjoyed getting a chance to fight a little since its been a while, but Hiccup on the other hand preferred a more peaceful way of solving problems. Too bad the rest of the Vikings on Berk didn't feel the same way about his method.

"Hey, how about we say that you won this and we don't have to fight?" Hiccup said heedfully, in attempt to avoid fighting Astrid. He knew too well that despite him getting some fighting experience the last five years, there was no way he would be able to beat or stay alive long against Astrid who had trained since the time she could more or less walk. Besides he didn't want to reappear to his father again as a dead man without showing off some of his accomplishments. The question was if he ever chose to reveal the truth to his father.

"Are you stupid?" Astrid said bluntly, while positioning herself in a fighting stance. "Vikings never runs away from a fight, meaning that we have to fight."

"But…aahh," Hiccup yelped as he took a step back, barely dodging the blade when Astrid began swinging her axe on him. Then she began swing her axe again and Hiccup barely manage to dodge it. She didn't give him any time to pull out his sword to defend himself with it either, since that he could at least block her swing instead of just dodging her, but the worst thing was that her movements came faster and faster for each swing. Hiccup kept moving backwards and dodging the attacks while keeping a calm demeanor, but on the inside he felt frustrated and helpless like he used to be when he lived on Berk. Back then he was useless and couldn't even lift a weapon on his own, but now he was more than capable to wield a weapon and even more if it was one of his own inventions. But that wasn't much of help if he couldn't do anything else than dodge and evade attacks.

"HALT THE FIGHT!" A voice called out through the arena, overpowering the rest of the audience. Everybody went silent and Astrid stopped attacking and turned her attention to who had stopped the fight, meanwhile Hiccup felt his whole body stiffen from the sound of that voice. He remained perfectly still and didn't turn around to see his father rising from his throne. This can't be good, Hiccup thought to himself, while discreetly grab a hold of his sword that was attached to the side pocket on his right leg. Even though he and his dad never seemed to know or understand each other very well, Hiccup knew that if he dad halted the fight it would mean he had something going on. For most of Hiccups circumstances his dad tend to make the situation more complicated than helpful, leaving Hiccup in more problems than he already was in. For instance when his dad had entered him into Dragon Training meanwhile he had come to realize he couldn't kill one and that he had started to befriend a certain dragon. And see how that turned out, he ran away from home and been moving around for five years with his dragon and his dad had not clue about it.

"Seeing as we have a visitor here on Berk," his dad said, but moved his head towards Hiccup as an indication that he was the 'visitor'. "Our champion and our visitor shall not fight each other, but instead fight one of the dragons we hold captive here on Berk."

Applause was ecstatic and many cheered over the suggestion, but to Hiccup it was dread that consumed his mind. It was just as he thought his dad was going to make the situation more complicated. He wasn't worried about the dragon, but he was more worried about getting out of this mess without hurting the dragon or exposing himself in front of the entire village. Better yet not get killed from doing the one thing a Viking won't do with dragons.

"AS THAT SAID, LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!" his dad shouted to the crowd. Hiccup realized he hadn't really listened to whatever his dad had said, but he didn't have the time to dwell on it as Gobber opened the hatch and a scarlet Monstrous Nightmare burst into the arena setting itself on fire. The Nightmare was furious probably from being locked up and was more than determined to win this fight than Hiccup was, but then again other Vikings had the tendency to fight to death. Astrid started to charge straight towards the Nightmare with her axe held up to attack. However Hiccup reacted slightly quicker than Astrid as he followed after her and threw himself over her, grabbing her axe and threw it as far as possible. He could hear Astrid shriek in anger as she hurried back to pick her axe, meanwhile giving Hiccup enough time to try and calm down the Nightmare. Slowly he walked towards the Nightmare until he stood only a few steps away from the dragon, who looked at Hiccup with confusion along with the rest of the village. Hiccup was on the on other hand confident as he activated the mechanism on his sword and the blade turned into a fire torch that he swung around the dragon. The arena gasped in astonishment and surprise, never had they seen such blade as well as being handled with such efficiency either. The question that went through their minds was who was this stranger?

* * *

The Nightmare followed the movements from the fire blade that this unusual Viking was swinging around with. Strangely enough the Nightmare wasn't frighten or overly cautious about this Viking, because he had the distinct smell of forests and a dragon and not the smell of dead dragons and sweat like the others. This man was a calming individual to the dragon, making him take out the fire on his body, and when he reached out his hand, the Nightmare perplexed over this action. Was this man willing to trust him not to hurt him?

"It's okay. I'm not like them, I'm not going to hurt you," the man looked at the Nightmare. The dragon couldn't see anything except the forest green eyes that showed kindness and courageousness. The man trusted him and the Nightmare knew that the man wouldn't hurt him, so he decided to trust this strange Viking by pushing his snout into the Viking's hand.

"Thank you," the man whispered. He patted the Nightmare's snout gently and the Nightmare could see the Viking's eyes filled with happiness. However the other Vikings that was glancing over them was shocked and most of all were furious over what they were witnessing, but the one who was most furious was the chief.

"STOP THE FIGHT!" Stoick bellowed, before hammering on the metal rods. The loud sounds scared the Nightmare, making him want to attack the Vikings who were making their way into the arena, but the young man wasn't willing to let the other Vikings get close to neither of them. Instead the young Viking climbed on to the Nightmare's back, telling that it's time to get out of there. The Nightmare understood and began flying over the arena, making his way out of the hatch where few of the Vikings entered into the arena.

* * *

The young Viking was riding him with no hesitation, leading him towards the forest. Then the man asked him to land into a cove and the Nightmare complied the request and landed close to the lake inside the cove. The Nightmare noticed there was another dragon inside the cove and he looked and saw his former comrade during the raids, the Night Fury. The Nightmare was surprised since he haven't seen the Night Fury for five years since the last raid before he was captured and locked up in cell. What have happened those five years ago and why was he here now?

"Sorry, Toothless," the young man said. He rubbed his neck with his left hand in embarrassment. "I got myself into some trouble back at the village." The Night Fury looked more or less annoyed with the young Viking, almost like he didn't believe he had just gotten into some trouble. The Night Fury then turned his attention to the Nightmare and asked what had happened. The Nightmare told the Fury as much as he could and the Fury nodded his head in understanding.

"Looks like this whole situation turned a little more complicated," the young man said. He shrugged his shoulders and took of his mask. The man had scraggy and unkempt brown hair with two small braids, very different from the other Vikings in both smell and appearance. Still looks didn't seem to be his first priority, since there obviously something these two was going to do here on Berk that was far more important than looks and popularity. The young man sat down on the ground and pulled out a small book and began writing something down.

"It's time to make some plans," the young man said with a sneaky grin on his face.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Here's a new chapter to all of you, in celebration for my one year anniversary since I started the my fan fiction account. I know that it's been a while since I have updated this story, because I have put my priority on my other stories. I still plan on completing this story, but it will take some time since I will start my university education in august. **

**Anyway thank you for all your reviews, followings and favorites. And please continue doing so.**

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	5. The thing about plans

**4) The funny thing about plans…**

The next morning Hiccup woke up at dawn with eyes of determination. His time was limited since he figured Dagur wasn't patient enough for him to have months in order to pull of this scheme that was forced upon him. He probably only had a couple of days before the Berserkers would come and look for him and Toothless and they won't care if they attacked Berk while they were at it. So he had used the rest of the day yesterday to plan out how he was going to steal the most protected sword on Berk and more importantly how to do it without getting caught. Hiccup was lucky that Vikings weren't much about brains like him, but he won't want to underestimate their brawn so it was better if he made a plan that avoided being confronted directly. The only thing that worried Hiccup about the situation was that he might have to confront his dad and might even had to hurt him and the rest of the village just to save his friends and probably also his own village from attack by the Berserkers.

Toothless opened up his eyes and stared at his friend, who was sitting on the ground drawing something in the dirt. Toothless snuck up and looked over Hiccups shoulder to see what he was drawing and was pleased to see it was a drawing of him. He turned to look at Hiccup's face to see the same pleased expression on his face, but was quickly sadden when he saw his friend looking guilty and distraught. Toothless had a few ideas that it had something to do with the village and what had happened yesterday. Though Toothless had been slightly upset that Hiccup didn't bring any fish back, but concern instantly took over once he heard what had happen from the Nightmare Hiccup had brought along with him. Toothless purred in comfort and pushed his snout into Hiccup's shoulder and Hiccup turned his head and his sad expression changed instantly into a happy face.

"Hey Bud," Hiccup smiled and petted Toothless head gently. "Shall we try and fish some breakfast in the lake?"

Toothless made a sound of excitement and he began to jump around, impatiently that his rider was taking so long to grab everything he needed to fish in the lake. Hiccup laughed, grabbed the couple of wood sticks he needed for the fish and followed his dragon. Hiccup was glad that Toothless managed to cheer him up from all these distraught feelings that he was having on stealing one of Berk's many treasures that have been passed down for over seven generations. Whatever the consequences were going to be for what he had planned to do, he was determined to do everything he could to keep the dragons and the people he still loved and cared about. Even if it meant that he had to betray the ones he cared about.

* * *

Stoick couldn't stop thinking about what had happened in the arena. It was unbelievable that a thin young man managed to calm down a Monstrous Nightmare without harming it, but also managed to climb onto its back and ride it like some common horse. Having an ability to tame such rough and uncontrollable beasts, it's unheard off and even a disgrace for cuddling with those creatures. That mysterious man couldn't even be considered a Viking, if he was willingly allowing himself to associate with those beasts.

"Chief, we could use your help with gathering those yaks," Hoark said. Stoick turned his attention on one of the men in the village. He really didn't have the time to think about that traitor when he had a village to run, especially when the villagers were in desperate need for his help.

"Alright, I'll be right with you," Stoick answered and followed after Hoark to get those yaks under control.

* * *

"Look, the plan is simple. You two distract the villagers while I try and make a sketch of the sword," Hiccup said seriously. The first step of the plan required him getting a closer look at the sword and possibly see how guarded the sword was. Even though the sword wasn't often used in combat or against dragons, his dad wasn't stupid enough to leave the sword in plain sight so anyone could take it. Hiccup didn't even know where his dad might have hidden it, but he figured that over the time he grew up with his father the most likely places he would keep the sword was either in the Great Hall or his dad's bedchambers. It was the only two places Hiccup hadn't paid most attention to when he observed the things around him and his dad had most control over and kept guarded. So Hiccup had planned to use Toothless and the Nightmare as a distraction and direct the Vikings attention away from him looking for the sword. It was a simple plan, but unfortunately Toothless wasn't agreeable on the fact that he was going to be alone when he was roaming the village, especially after what had happened yesterday. Besides Hiccup could no longer blend in with the environment like he used to do five years ago, when he was dressed the way he was and having a prosthetic leg didn't help either.

"Bud, I don't see any other way if you wouldn't let me go into the village, " Hiccup argued when he saw Toothless glaring at him. Toothless was signalizing that he didn't believe him, but Hiccup wasn't about to give up on this opportunity. "Please, Toothless."

Toothless was still not ready to give up on the fight, but was starting to lose his ground when Hiccup pleaded once again Toothless couldn't refuse him. So Toothless nodded his head for a second, but Hiccup managed to see it and knew that he had his friend's approval.

"Thank you Bud," Hiccup said gently, while he stroked Toothless head. "I promise that nothing is going to happen to me and if it does then I will call for you. Does that sound okay for you?"

Toothless purred in agreement and slightly began cuddling into Hiccup's hands. He loved doing that whenever he had the chance. It was some kind of reassurance for both Hiccup and him. They both understood and cared for each other in a different way than the way normal people did. Most importantly they would always place each other's need before their own like Toothless had been doing, thinking about what might have been best for Hiccup, but if Hiccup thought that he could do something then Toothless didn't doubt that he could.

"Time to get going, Bud," Hiccup said confidently as he climbed onto Toothless's back and flew towards the village.

* * *

Hiccup was dropped off not far from the village, but far enough so the Vikings spotted neither Toothless nor the Nightmare. He gave Toothless one last reassuring look before Toothless flew off with his self-controlled prosthetic. He knew that Toothless didn't like to fly anymore alone, not after he had met Hiccup and started to ride on him, but it was for the best that the village didn't see him again. So Hiccup began sneaking behind houses and shops, first making his way towards the Great Hall.

* * *

They all were gathered in the Great Hall to discuss the events that had happened yesterday with a stranger entering the arena and got out by riding on the back of a dragon. Suddenly a loud roar was heard from the outside and all the Vikings hurried out to see if they were being raided once again despite having a peaceful period between them and the dragons for the last five years. Stoick and Gobber weren't far behind the rest of the Vikings and were shocked to see the Nightmare that had escape yesterday attacking their houses by setting it on fire. Some women and children were screaming in fear of being caught fire while the rest of the Vikings charged towards the Nightmare with every admissible weapon they could find. Though Stoick found the attack form being reckless because it was only one dragon, not an army. However Stoick quickly changed his mind when he heard the screaming sound pierce through the air and hit one of the catapults.

"NIGHT FURY!" Gobber yelled out while slight getting down on the ground. "GET DOWN!"

The Vikings followed the order without any hesitation, since they obviously never encountered a Night Fury up close. However the Night Fury just stayed on the sidelines, never once coming close enough for them to get a good view of the dragon or get a good shot hurting the beast. Obviously the Nightmare was the main attack source and that was enough to keep the men on their toes because this dragon was tough and unwilling to give up without a fight. Stoick felt the adrenaline pumping when he helped the others fighting the Nightmare. It's been a long time since the last dragon raid and other than what had happened in arena, nothing had really kept Stoick's motivation other than run the village. His wife was lost and his only son and heir had run away and most likely gotten himself killed by some dragon. The worst part was that he couldn't even avenge his son, but maybe by killing some dragons he could justify the disappointment he was as Hiccup's father.

Stoick started to think there was something strange about this attack. The dragons wasn't after the sheep or their food stock, all they did was attack the houses without hurting any of the Vikings. Dragons didn't care about anything, so why would they attack in such manner without reaching their goal. If it was so, then what was really their goal?

* * *

Sneaking in to the Great Hall hadn't been very difficult, but searching for the sword proved to be a lot harder than what Hiccup had anticipated. The Great Hall was too big for him to search on his own, but he figured that his dad wasn't going to place it somewhere in clear sight. He had searched every chair, table and floorboard and come up with nothing. Hiccup could only assume that the sword wasn't here, so that meant that it might be at his dad's house. Hiccup had really hoped that the sword was in the Great Hall because no one would be suspicious if someone was in there, but his dad's house was another story. Despite having an open door policy, there was a difference in visiting the Chief's house and actually entering the house. As long as he could remember no one other than Gobber had ever been inside the house and even he didn't follow Hiccup inside whenever he had messed-up one of the dragon raids. So how in Thor's name was he going to appear unsuspicious around his dad's house?

Hiccup had no idea, but he had to try at least. Hiccup looked around and saw a big left boot on the floor. He picked up the boot to see if it would fit to hide his prosthetic and surprisingly it did, but whoever owned the boot had terribly smelly feet. It was strong enough to knock someone out and Hiccup suspected it might be Snotlout or Tuffnut who owned the boot, since they were champions in that department as long as he could remember. The thought over wearing neither one of their boots were revolting, but he didn't have time to be picky since Toothless and the Nightmare couldn't keep off the Vikings forever. So Hiccup swallowed his pride and put on the boot and left the Great Hall and ran towards his dad's house.

* * *

Astrid was running to well to get some water to let out the fire the dragons were setting on the houses. Normally she would help out with offense, but she thought that she was more useful by trying to save the houses. Another reason was that she thought the attack was too weird considering whom they were fighting with. It almost seemed like it was staged to keep them distracted and the real action was going on somewhere else. She didn't like it that they might be played into some game that could cause their lives, but who could control these dragons and make them do such command? Was it the mysterious stranger from the arena?

Astrid was so distracted by her thoughts that she almost didn't notice a guy walking up the hill towards the Chief's house. Astrid grew suspicious of this; there was no reason for someone to go up to the Chief's house since he was fighting the dragons. So why would anyone go up there? She didn't know, but she was going to find out. She looked around to see if anyone was around before she began following him.

* * *

Hiccup entered his dad's house and was surprised to see how everything was undisturbed exactly as he had left it. His dad must have been too busy taking care of the village and not spending much time at home. Hiccup went up the stairs and he could hear a small squeak on one of the steps, but he continued up to the second floor. When he began approaching his dad's bedroom he was starting to get a little nervous, he had never been in his father's room and now all of sudden he was going to break his father's privacy. Hiccup took a deep sigh and opened his dad's bedroom.

His dad's bedroom was similar to his room, but he remembered his room for being messy with sketches of people and multiple inventions. His dad was actually able to keep things fairly clean with weapons lying around the room. Swords, axes and even a couple of bolas were surround his bed and leaning against the wall, but Hiccup saw immediately the weapon he was looking for. The Sword of Berk stood beside his father's bed and it was particularly dazzling. The sword was made as typical Viking sword with a double-edge blade and a one-handed hilt with pommel. What made it most special in appearance were the golden rune inscriptions on the blade, which was unusual for a Viking sword and very challenging for a blacksmith to even make a copy off. Hiccup had always loved a challenge, so trying to make a copy would be considered a perfect challenge. So he pulled up his sketchbook and began drawing the sword with close detail. He was glad that he was a fast drawer as he was doing finishing touches of the drawing, since he could hear from his father's bedroom window that Toothless and the Nightmare was starting to run flow on fire power and the Vikings were going to use it to their advantage if they could.

"Looks good, it works," Hiccup mumbled to himself before closing his sketchbook. "I hope nothing have happened to Toothless and the Nightmare."

Hiccup made sure that he had placed the sword the same way he had found it before leaving the room and almost ran down the stairs. Knowing how clumsy he could be, he was surprised that he didn't trip on the stairs like used to do. He forgot sometimes that he had grown up to be man, instead thought about him as being the awkward and useless boy he used to be when he lived here on Berk. Hiccup was so lost in those thoughts that he didn't see right away what was in front of him when he opened the door. It wasn't until he heard and almost felt a sharp blade swung at him. He barely dodged it and took a step back to see who was attacking him. His forest green eyes widen when he saw Astrid at the door with an axe in her hand and a furious expression on her face. Hiccup knew immediately that he was in deep trouble and the well-thought plan was definitely going astray now.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**New chapter, so I hope you will like it. It might seemed a little fast-paced, but the plan is that this story isn't going to be twenty chapters or something like that. Since I will be start studying at the university soon I wouldn't have the same time and energy to write stories, but I will complete my story as well as my other stories when I get on it. However I will put my time on completing two stories and this one is one of them. So please be patient and I will try write whenever I can.**

**While I'm on it, I should tell you that I don't own HTTYD or any of the characters. The only thing I own is the storyline. I actually forgot to mention it before, but I guess most of you know that. I had to at least remind people the fact since many here forget to mention it and it says here on the rules for the site that we have to disclaim ownership on what we are writing about (other than the story, sometimes though).**

**Anyway I want to thank you for the reviews, followings and favorites. I hope that you will continue doing so and of course I like getting PM from you guys, since it's a lot more personal. So if you want to do that then feel free to do so. **

**xXrebelgirl07Xx **


End file.
